


Whenever You Need Me

by bangchanseonyeondan



Series: A Very Teen Wolf 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Idk what happened, M/M, Mild Language, Whump, bcs im english so for me that would be the c- word, but if swearing makes you uncomfortable, fuck is a very normal word, i swear this was supposed to be fluff-, nolan sweetie please go to therapy ♥, sorry - Freeform, you see i dont get what counts as explicit language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchanseonyeondan/pseuds/bangchanseonyeondan
Summary: "...if I had just been a second quicker, I could’ve saved him. But I didn’t and he died. It’s my fault.”
Relationships: (past), Gabe/Nolan (Teen Wolf), Nolan/Brett Talbot
Series: A Very Teen Wolf 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056224
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Whenever You Need Me

He’s running and he can’t stop. Twigs snap under foot as he tries to push past the foliage but he can still hear it, the growling. The thumping of the wolf’s paws gets louder and louder and it’s then he realises he is now the wolf. He runs and fast as he might be, he can’t shake them. They’re yelling and calling for his head and he whines and spurs himself to go faster. But all of a sudden, he’s himself again, human, and he trips over a branch. He falls heavily on his side and sees them not meters away from him. He hears his breath quicken and it’s like he’s not in his body anymore but simply forced to watch. He tries to stand but Monroe kicks his legs from under him. He watches as he scrambles frantically away from the mob. “You can’t escape us, Nolan. We’re your people - not some overpowered mongrels.” She aims her crossbow at his face. “You betrayed us, Nolan. You let Gabe die.” Try as he might no words come out but he’s yelling and screaming- but he’s not in control. Even in his own mind, he’s not in control. “If you ever see him again, be sure to say sorry, hmm?” She squeezes the trigger and the arrow flies towards him. He screws his eyes shut-

-and wakes with a start. He jumps back, his chair scuffing the library floor loudly as his chest heaves. Temporary disorientation fades and he notices Brett sat on the table, speaking to him.

“Why are you here?”   
“Lacrosse practise with Liam. Hey, are you okay?” His eyes are wide with concern and it confuses Nolan. Why should he give a flying fuck about him? It was his people who tried to kill him after all. He snaps out of it and sends a quick smile at him.   
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just- homework, y’know?”

Brett frowns and slowly lifts his hand, Nolan watching nervously. Brett leans forward and gently wipes his face, the younger boy flinching but allowing him to continue. Brett shows him his hand and it’s wet- and he’s surprised. “Nolan, I know you don’t sleep well but you were crying.” He’s responded with silence, the pair the only two left in the school. “Are you okay?” He repeats himself, placing his hand on his shoulder comfortingly.   
“Why do you care?” He roughly shoves his hand off and stands up, pacing restlessly.   
“Hey-”

“No! No, do not pretend that you give half a shit about me. Stop! That's all anyone does - they pretend and they lie.” He laces his fingers behind his head, his jaw tensing. “We killed your people. My people tried to kill you and your sister. Why would you-” Enough is enough. Brett walks up to him, Nolan’s arms dropping to his sides as he backs up, stopping when his back hits the bookshelf.

“Look at me- look at me, Nolan.” He tilts the boy’s head towards him, his eyes wide in…. fear? “They are not your people. You saw something that didn’t make sense and they explained it to you in all the wrong ways - that isn’t your fault. If it wasn’t for you, we would never have been able to take back the hospital.” He shakes his head frantically.   
“That- that was Liam, not me. Me? I tried to expose you all; I stabbed Corey and I beat Liam with-” He cuts himself off and freezes, tears welling in his eyes.   
“With Gabe?” A large tear rolls down his face, his lip wobbling as he takes a deep breath and nods. “You were dating?” Another nod. A small smile creeps onto his face as he chuckles bitterly.   
“He was actually the one who got me to try out for lacrosse. He was so proud when I got on the team. ‘First trans kid on the team!’ He-“ He sucks his breath in sharply, shaking his head. “But he was wrong- we were wrong-”

“It was the Anuk-ite – you were a couple of scared teens and it manipulated you. It turned everyone’s fear against them; Deaton even said it probably caused the old witch trials in England.” Tears were now freely streaming down Nolan’s face as he reminisced. “Look at me.” Brett holds his face in his hands. “You are not to blame. And the hunters? They are not your people; they never were.” His heart shatters at the sight of the poor boy. He looked so broken. “We’re kids. If we do something wrong because we were manipulated into it by adults, it is on them, not us. You and Gabe were not to blame-“   
“But-“   
“No buts, you did some shitty things but that’s life. People fuck up; when it happens, we deal with it and move on. Liam doesn’t hold any grudges, does he?” Nolan looks down, shaking his head. “Exactly. And with the whole beating him up thing, he’s a werewolf, dude. If you managed it, it was because he let you.” He pushes Brett’s hands away, sinking to the floor. He hugs his knees, Brett joining him on the ground, crossing his legs.

Nolan breaks the silence. “You know he saved my life? Monroe thought I was dead weight and was gonna cut me loose so he- he shot up the McCall house and told her it was me so she wouldn’t kill me. He saved me and if I had just been a second quicker, I could’ve saved him. But I didn’t and he died. It’s my fault.”   
“You couldn’t have done anything and Monroe was the one who called the shot. She’s to blame, not you.”   
“If I hadn’t seen her in the first place, if I’d have just gone to Scott instead of her maybe-” Brett growls under his breath.   
“Look at me - you haven’t looked me in the eye since I got here.” Reluctantly, Nolan lifts his head up. “Monroe is dead - Derek and Braeden made sure of it. The hunters are gonna fall apart sooner or later. She can’t come back and if anyone tries to hurt you or turn you against us, we have your back. Okay? We’re your people, not them and whenever you need us, we’ll be there.” He pauses, gnawing on his lower lip. “Whenever you need me, I’ll be there.” He puts a hand on the shaking boy’s knee, relieved when he grips it tight.

  
“Thank you.”   
“Any time.” Brett moves into crouch and smirks. “Now, what do you say we get out of the library and go get some food? I’m buying.” Nolan nods and smiles - his first real smile since Brett got there. Holding tight, he pulls the human onto his feet, waiting as he packs his unfinished homework away. “Maybe I can help you? With the work? I’m pretty good at math.”   
“Yeah, that- that’d be great.” Brett grins and takes his backpack from him, shouldering and walking out. Nolan feels his heart flutter and can’t help but think ‘what if’.


End file.
